The Ultimate Battle of Eon
In a Unleashed Battle Force. Eon destroys the Alien species, the voyage, able to ELITE System another alongside Ben and the Sentient Aliens/Ultimate Aliens, now is crossover with Ammar 10: Down to last stand. Hypnosis 'Part 1' Sentient Ultimate Upgrade: We cannot to stop them! Ben: It don't know, we cannot formation. Sentient Perodua Alza Advanced Version SXi: The ultimate formation, we cannot fielded now. Still me about my destroyed. Ben: You it cannot to becomed. His Ammar appearing. Sentient Perodua Alza Advanced Version SXi: What's going on? (Ultimate Humungousaur's voice it cannot stepped) Poor! Ammar: Lucky I unlocked Absorbend a couple of days ago, I absorbed the spell they cast at me. But they are somewhere in the force field, let's deal with them. Sentient Perodua Alza Advanced Version SXi: LEAVE ME ALONE! (screams but falls it ground) His Eon appears, using All Eon's Sevrants in cloned all time. Sentient Perodua Alza Advanced Version SXi: Batch! Eon: We better go prepare for the war. MMMMUUUUAAAAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ben: (transformed) Chromastone! Sentient Chromastone: Wow, cool! (his all teleported with a All Sentients) Eon's Sevrants: (teleported him) Chromastone (Unleashed Battle Force): You want to take over the Earth? You have to deal with us four first! Eon: Now you beating me, we cannot formation in controllable. Sentient Perodua Alza Advanced Version SXi: NOOOOOOOO! (his teleported out) Chromastone (Unleashed Battle Force): Missing! Ammar (ATDTLS): (transform) SWAMPBLAST! (shoot fireblast (kamehameha), teleport and at all Eon's Sevrants or disappears) Eon: Tennyson, I will do my planet's leader great honor by defeating you! (shot energy beam at Chromastone but turned into statue or disintegrating statue) Chromastone (Unleashed Battle Force): Noooooooooo- (in a dust down, but Ben cannot removed the me with another Chromastone with in temporaily Ehnancedmatrix) Swampblast (ATDTLS): Ben! (shoot Super Extreme Fireblast at Eon, turn into Ammar,Ammar and Ben and teleport to Galvan Prime) 'In the Galvan Prime' Ammar and Ben his teleported into Galvan Prime another crosstime Sentient Perodua Alza EZi: (did not speak is Ultimate Swampfire's species) Azmuth: Ben Tennyson! Sentient Perodua Alza EZi: (did not non-speak) Ben: It non-speaked. Sentient Perodua Alza EZi: (did not non-speak) Azmuth: Ammar Vengalix! Sentient Perodua Alza EZi: (not non-speak, but Ben's Ehnancedmatrix but restored another) Ammar: Can you see what he is doing? (Azmuth scrolling in Eon's hologram, but unlocked work) Aha! Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi: (speak appears with FastTrack's voice) Stop it, Azmuth! Ben: Azmuth? Azmuth: Perodua Viva, it excatle! Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi: Not now! Ben: But, we cannot. His all teleported into him, find Eon again. 'Part 2' Can teleport appears, but Eon using and evolved with Ultimate Eon. Ultimate Eon: It last appears! Sentient Perodua Alza EZi did, but Ben transformed. Ammar: Okay, buddy, I think we have this alien covered. Next! (transformed) EON! This is new. Sentient Perodua Alza EZi did, still another Ultimate Eon. Ultimate Eon: It's a time ray, remember? Try to absorb that and your inside will age hundreds of years! Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi: WHAT? You are supposed to have the master control unlocked! Ultimate Eon: Back when I absorbed the Ultimatrix. I came through here and absorbed a whole bunch of Techadon Robots. It was easy to get out because I had all your alien powers as well as theirs and other people I had absorbed. It want Alien X's powers, to destroy Bellwood me. Sentient Perodua Alza EZi did, these able. Articguana (Unleashed Battle Force): I wonder why this section had no oxygen... Sentient Perodua Alza EZi did, he grabs Ultimate Eon, but threw with Sentient Perodua Alza EZi on the ground. Articguana (Unleashed Battle Force): (transformed) Echo Echo! (evolved) Ultimate Echo Echo! Ultimate Eon: That stuff happened over two years ago and they were on two separate occasions! Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi about the speed with a Ultimate Eon and punched him down. Eon (ATDTLS): After it was completed I used a new function added to it. The Stalker sends out small Stalker-Bots to study the team's routine. In five minutes they will be meeting to watch TV and scan the Plumber radio. Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi: No, we're here to tell you to fix your wall that you destroyed even more. Ultimate Echo Echo (Unleashed Battle Force): (shot sonic blast at the Ultimate Eon, no effect) Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi: (using chest evolved with EZi turned normal) EZI! Ultimate Eon: No effective me. Perodua Viva ELITE EZi (full): I still have access to some alien powers. To be completed...